The applicants are dedicated to the multi-disciplinary approach in solving problems in clinical cordiology, utilizing basic science and experimental techniques. Acute myocardial infarction will be induced in rats with and without pre-existing arteriosclerosis or hypertension. Correlation will be made of the dynamic pathophysiologic changes which occur during the acute ischemia, necrosis and repair phases of myocardial infarction, i.e., gross and microscopic pathology of the heart, ECG, blood pressure, serum enzymes, e.g., CPK, glucose, lipids, e.g., triglycerides, etc. Correlation will be made of these changes as they relate to the presence or absence of hypertension and arteriosclerosis, and to the degree of heart damage as well as the course of the infarct. Special emphasis will be made of the early changes of myocardial damage and where the damage occurs, as well as why males are more susceptible to heart damage than females, and whether certain hormones, e.g., estrogens, androgens, prolactin, adrenal stress hormones, etc., may be helpful or detrimental to the outcome of myocardial infarction.